Secreto de Enemigos
by MikiPerver
Summary: Nijimura y Haizaki juran odiarse pero consiguen un efecto contrario que no quieren admitir de que trata (One shot NijiHai)


**Notas de autor:**

 **¡Hola! Acá hice un one-shot NijiHai bastante largo, siento si hay errores de tipeo o faltas de ortografía. Espero les guste porque a mi ¡Me encanta esta ship!**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **-No hay lemon.**

 **Creo que es todo ~Bye.**

 **.**

 **Secreto de Enemigos**

Un secreto, una promesa que pactaron quedó pendiente. Ellos están esperando a que vuelva a suceder, y no necesariamente es volver el tiempo atrás sino que un reencuentro para aclarar sus dudas de lo que realmente pasó, porque nunca llegaron a entender como algo oscuro se hace claro o viceversa.

La secundaria Teiko entregó los mas preciados recuerdos a cada uno de los alumnos correspondientes, en cada uno de ellos hay una historia particular como la de estos dos enemigos: Haizaki Shougo y Nijimura Shuuzou.

De Haizaki no había mucho por describir, era lo que se veía a simple vista; Rebeldía. Se autoconsideraba "El chico malo", se alimentaba de ello, es feliz siendo como es aunque no lo parezca. No tenía ningún vacío, nunca le pareció que haya algo que le falte. Poseía todo gracias a que era un hijo de puta, que de nada se arrepiente. Aunque tener todo y estar conforme no significaba estar libre de conflictos, al contrario, el camino para tenerlo todo siempre trae mas problemas de lo usual. Siempre buscaba la vuelta a la rosca. La mayoría de veces, intimidaba a las personas para que le den lo que quería, y cuando no funcionaba, recurría a sus "tácticas callejeras", en otros casos particulares simplemente se apartaba (para que esto ocurra tenía que tratarse de algo sumamente extremo)

En Teiko, sus compañeros eran una molestia para él, y como lo usual, hacía lo que le daba en gana sin tener en cuenta lo que piensen los demás, se ponía a joder. A veces esas personas lo evadían o le pedían en cortas oraciones: "Dejame en paz" "Ya no molestes" y en esa parte era el momento que buscaba pelea. Siempre quería pelea, y cuando los otros comenzaron a conocer un poco mejor la forma de ser tan retorcida de este, intentaban no buscarle riña ignorándolo. Era la única forma para que Shougo se detenga retirándose del lugar para buscar algo nuevo alejándose de lo que no lo hacia sentir como él quería.

Cuando ocurrió aquello extraño, estaba comiendo su almuerzo apartado de los demás porque ya se había cansado, quería pasar un momento solo en una mesa toda especial ocupada por él. Fue allí cuando ese hombre patético cometió un grave error en sentarse sin siquiera pedir permiso, ocupando la mesa que era de nadie mas que él.

Resultó conocido, era el capitán de Teiko, donde él jugaba, pero no le importaba tres mierdas. Sea quien sea le hacía frente a cualquiera, y esa actitud que considero maleducada lo perturbó bastante.

Venir como si nada, como si él fuera un invisible, sentarse frente, en SU temporal mesa, era buscar directamente un conflicto.

Los demás chicos vieron desde su propia mesa que su capitán hoy no fue a comer con ellos sino que se sento allí, donde no debía. Y conociendo al honorable chico, llegaron a la suposición de que estaba buscando socializar con el jugador mas insoportable del equipo para encontrar la manera de que se acerque a ellos.

Necesitaba entenderlo, y para Nijimura pareció ser muy fácil de leer porque enseguida le sacó la ficha.

Haizaki no le quitaba su mala mirada de encima, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

 _-¿Y quién te dijo que te puedes sentar aquí?_

 _-Nadie.-_ Respondió Nijimura después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

 _-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Lárgate y busca tu propia mesa genio porque esta es mía.-_ Continuó parloteando Haizaki practicamente obligándolo a que se vaya.

 _-¿Qué no son las mesas para comer el almuerzo aptas para todos los estudiantes? No me iré.-_

- _Mira idiota, esta es MI mesa porque estoy utilizándola. Por lo tanto me pertenece solo a mi ¡Te irás!_

Cruzaban miradas intimidantes reafirmando que ninguno se iba a mover del lugar. La mesa era suficiente para ambos pero Shougo no quería compartirla con nadie. Mucho menos con él.

Al capitán Shuuzou esto le pareció una inmadurez tremenda que lo hacía lucir ridículo, pero ¿De que otra forma se iba a comenzar a relacionarse con Haizaki? Si o si necesitaba empezar desafiándolo.

Rendido, comenzó a reír para luego negar con la cabeza y seguir comiendo el almuerzo ignorándo la furia que Shougo transmitía mientras estaba sentado frente a él.

Esta vez algo le dijo que no reaccionara mal. Nijimura era el capitán legítimo, si se levantaba a darle una paliza o tirara su comida encima de su blanco y reluciente uniforme (cosa que pensó desde un principio) acabaría fuera del equipo.

No tuvo otra alternativa que reprimirse aunque se muera interiormente porque estaba haciendo algo en contra de sus principios.

 _..."Se salva por ser el capitán de Teiko. Sino lo fuera sería hombre muerto"..._ Pensó mientras continuaba cruzando malas miradas con aquel, apresurándose a terminar de comer.

Esto se repetía.

El mismo tipo molesto sentándose frente, utilizando la misma mesa y cominedo. Cosa que ya estaba enfermándolo. Pero no. Ir a sentarse en otro lugar era rendirse y Haizaki no era menos que nadie. Los dos eran muy persistentes, pero, a diferencia de él, Nijimura sí guardaba intenciones ocultas tras ese acercamiento.

Los milagrosos habían acertado a lo que este quería con eso de acercarse a Shougo para que ceda a socializar con el resto. La razón era simple: Si seguía e esas actitudes tan egoístas nada en el equipo funcionaría. El trabajo del capitán, en parte y porque el quería, era verificar ese tipo de cosas. Estaba a cargo de ellos cuando se trataba de fortalecerlos. En este caso, Shougo no cooperaba.

Cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos o si por casualidad le echaba una mirada en los entrenamientos, Haizaki no sacaba esa idea de su cabeza de que Shuuzou era un tipo rarísimo, de caracter muy fuerte delicadamente correcto. Es que no encontraba como determinar a aquel. Solo una cosa era segura: no le caía bien.

Saber que alguien es capaz de hacerlo ser menos y que ese alguien sea una "cerecita" la cual no puede comer, lo irritaba mas.

Por eso fue que no tardó demasiado tiempo en chocar con él en los entrenamientos. Desde hace tiempo le guardaba bronca.

Cuando Haizaki incrementaba su fuerza de juego, tambien crecía su vanidad, su tiranía se presenciaba mas, esa parte tan natural arrogante, cruel de ser. Y ahora le había dado por mera costumbre perjudicar a sus compañeros mas que antes.

Ya se estaba volviendo un estorbo y para ellos les resultaba tediosa esa inmadurez y que haga ese tipo de cosas que salían de lo que era su estilo de juego. Esa parte, además de malvada era infantil. La combinación de ambas era horriblemente insoportable.

Obvio que Nijimura remarcaba eso, lo primero a simple vista cuando lo conoces. Aunque otra de las observaciones mas amplias, visto desde otras perspectivas a Haizaki, unas que nadie entendería el como llegó a esa conclusión eran las que descubrió:

Para él, Shougo era de un interior muy ambicioso, en el buen sentido, porque es bueno querer siempre mas si se trata de perseguir sueños.

Ese era el principio de su partida a las cosas positivas que vio. Luego estaban otras cosas que destacaba: Lo que solía demostrar ese tipo era una simple apariencia, que eso no quitaba el hecho de que sea un puto forro pero que entendía algo mas allá de eso. Veía a una persona que estaba deseando ser retada, desafiada, encontrar un fuego que lo encienda sin importar de que manera, necesita nuevos límites para burlarse de ellos, una luz de oscuras propuestas.

Al darse cuenta de eso, no dudó en querer buscar lo que necesita y dárselo.

Parecía ser que a Haizaki le aguardaba algo muy, muy diferente a lo que esta acostumbrado enfrentar, mas allá del básquetbol, algo que no va a ser como él lo espera que sea. Algo a lo cual no va a saber como reaccionar porque no va a poder utilizar sus "armas ni tácticas". Lo que puede llegar a transformarlo en otro que desconoce de si.

- _¡Shougo ven aquí! Deja de golpear a tus compañeros porque a la próxima no seré gentil contigo y esta advertencia se hará castigo._

Haizaki le sonrió como si fuera un "Escuche todo pero ni me interesa" y continuaba golpeando e insultando a los demás cuando no hacían lo que él quería.

 _-Ya me has cansado. Sal de la cancha y ven conmigo, te tengo algo preparado.-_ Lo obligó Nijimura.

- _¿Me harás el aguatero del equipo? Porque no te conviene.-_ Lo desafió Haizaki.

 _-Te conviene venir porque sino quedarás fuera del equipo ¿Y sabes? Ni me importa. Hay muchos con mas talento y ganas de estar en tu lugar._

No quería escucharlo mas, esos sermones que daba cuando se enojaba eran horrendos y solo por esa razón decidió seguirlo por donde estaba, por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de directivos.

 _-¿Qué mierda querías? Seguir sermoneando sobre "No debes hacer esto, no debes hacer aquello" "Te quedarás fuera" y bla bla._

Nijimura no contestó nada con respecto a lo último que dijo. Estaba distraído, fuera del asunto del que estaban discutiendo, prestaba atención a algo que no tenía en absoluto alguna relación con lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba mirando fijamente el cabello del otro y cuando Shougo se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que no cuadraba, se tocó el pelo para ver si tenía algo que este llamando demasiado la atención de su capitán, como un insecto o si llevaba muy desarreglado el cabello, pero no pareció eso ser lo que captó su atención.

 _-¿Qué tanto estás viendo? Grandísimo imbécil._

 _-Sabes... tienes la forma del cabello como...-_ Shuuzou se detuvo para contener su risa ya casi incontenida.

 _-¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

 _-Es exactamente como... -_ volvía a contener sus ganas de reir - _¡Un puerco espin! -_ soltó de repente señalando el cabello ajeno ya riendo a carcajadas en un tono mas alto.

A Shougo le pareció algo extraño. Él no se reiría de algo así, suena tan insulso y debe ser porque no lo insultó, no utilizó palabras peyorativas, tampoco parecía una denigración. Nijimura dijo puerco espin. Y fue tan infantil e inocente que hasta llegó a casuarle gracia pero se limitó a reir, es mas, ni siquiera entendía como reaccionar porque no era nada malo o bueno, era la mas grande tontería que escuchó así que solo respondió con una grosería. Aunque no pudo siquiera terminar de decir el insulto porque Nijimura lo estaba ignorando completamente otra vez y le acarició el cabello sin razón, algo que lo denominó como desagradable. Para peor ya no sabía que hacer por lo confundido que se sentía, si golpearlo o no.

Si tan malo, castigador e insensible era su capitán ¿Por qué era tan tonto con él? ¿Es así por naturaleza? Eran las persitentes preguntas que cuestionaba dentro de sí Haizaki sin poder encontrar respuesta.

Esa manera desafiante en que se buscaban le gustaba y no quería que acaben los maltratos. Podría sonar masoquista pero en realidad era divertido.

 _-Ve, acaba con tu entrenamiento. Agradece a tu pelo de puerco espin que hizo de mi humor algo bueno. Continua pero sin estupideces.-_ Lo perdonó Shuuzou.

Ese tipo encontró la forma de pegar en el blanco a Haizaki eso que ni siquiera se había puesto a reflexionar la manera de tratar con el jugador, simplemente estaba siendo "cruel" como él pero a la vez considerado siendo esa la mezcla suficiente para hacer que la relación que llevaran como enemigos se retorciera.

De allí en adelante no hay una palabra para definir lo que se encuentra justo en el límite pero sí lo que hay después de él, que de eso esta compuesto aquel secreto que sellarían a futuro.

...

Las discusiones en la mesa ya eran costumbre, también se sumaban los días de entrenamiento que pasaba de vuelta, una nueva discusión por culpa de Shougo que molestaba a algún compañero y el capitán regañándolo hasta el punto de que acabaran fuera del entrenamiento, en la sala de profesores, en el vestuario o en algún pasillo solamente para continuar con el pleito.

 _-Parece que lo haces a propósito._

 _-¿Y si lo hago qué?-_ Lo provocaba Haizaki.

 _-¿Crees que voy a perdonar todas las veces que hagas de las tuyas?_

 _-Por supuesto, soy Haizaki Shougo.-_ Respondió para luego soltar una risa malvada.

 _-Uf, si. Disculpe señor Haizaki Shougo. Por ser usted voy a dejar que haga lo que le de en gana.-_ Decía sarcástico.

 _-Ya basta. Estoy cansado de estas peleas sin sentido._

 _-Tú te las buscas ¿Qué quieres conseguir haciendo esto? ¿Quieres atención? ¿Eso necesitas?-_ Preguntaba prepotente mientras se acercaba mas al otro chico.

Por primera vez, Haizaki no respondió. Cosa que era para asustarse porque no le gustaba que otro se quede con la última palabra.

Se quedó en silencio contemplando aquel rostro mas de cerca y cuando se percató de la poca distancia que había entre ellos, hasta lo penetrante que los ojos del otro se posaron en él y que lo hicieron senir incómodo, lo quería empujar, insultarlo como siempre pero esta vez estaba inmóvil. Veía esa expresión ajena tan enfadada quizá algo hipnotizante que cuando tuvo la tardía reacción de querer alejarlo de un golpe o algo parecido falló en el intento porque ya estaba pasando. Nijimura apoyó sus labios contra los suyos e hizo un lugar rápido con su lengua entrando por completo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Shougo hizo lo suyo, peleaba para que lo soltara, no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando pero a la vez reaccionaba en un enorme rechazo y el otro estaba ganando en fuerza, en ese forcejeo entre Nijimura que quería seguir besándolo y Haizaki que buscaba la manera de que pare, porque no se rendía, no podía permitir que algo así este pasando. Mordió los labios ajenos hasta hacer que sangren un poco, sin embargo, no lograba despegarlo a pesar de que el capitán se quejó por esa mordida canibal que dolía mucho, aún así, no perdería porque esas ganas de querer mantener el beso eran mas fuertes y no lo soltó por mas que enloqueciera aquel no lo dejaría en paz.

Nijimura no desistió.

Era solo un beso, entre hombres que supuestamente se odiaban a muerte, pero era solo eso. Y el tirano que no aceptaba algo tan imprudente se rindió ante la situación esperando a que lo soltara por fin.

 _-Hasta que al final te conformaste ¿Verdad? -_ Decía sin vergüenza el capitán arcoiris.

 _-¡¿POR QUE CARAJO HICISTE ESO?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! O mejor dicho "loca" por ser un marica.-_ Contestaba levantando su voz, alterado.

 _-Ay Shougo-_ Suspiró rendido - _¿Cuándo será el día en que sueltes una oración sin agregar un insulto ofensivo?_

 _-¿Puedes responder a mis malditas preguntas?_

 _-¿Te gustó?-_ Preguntó Shuuzou burlándose de la actitud nerviosa de aquel.

Haizaki lo intentó golpear pero Nijimura lo esquivó. Sus fuerzas parecían ese día fallarle jugando una mala pasada. Después de eso, se fue sin decir mas. Tan, tan enojado se encontraba que no entendía la razón de esa furia, de ese fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro pensando que era el odio pero tenía que calmarse para reflexionar si realmente era eso u otro motivo. Tenía un ciclón en su interior por culpa de ese estúpido al que no lograba pasar por encima y además ¡Tenía que aguantar sus burlas!

El próximo encuentro que tuvieron, Haizaki molestaba de vuelta a sus compañeros, esta vez estaba mas enojado que nunca. Shuuzou entendió enseguida que era por lo que pasó anteriormente, se sintió un poco culpable porque se le fue de las manos la situación, y como es él, quería hacer las cosas bien sin salirse de la línea a pesar de que era complicado. Si bien, tampoco entendía mucho por que hizo aquello, sabía que estuvo mal.

 _-Aquí voy otra vez, en esta mierda de sala de profesores.-_ Se quejaba el rebelde de Haizaki.

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, es todo una mierda para tí.-_ Contestaba indiferente hacia las quejas - _Escucha, siento lo que hice ayer, fue desubicado de mi parte, lo siento._

Shougo no esperó esa disculpa aunque fue comprensible que de un hombre como ese, tan correcto lo podría hacer. Imaginaba que era algo mínimo y tonto, pero se lo había tomado muy serio al parecer. Ambos se sintieron un poco mas aliviados porque si fue un tanto perturbadora aquella situación pudiendo ser objeto finalmente de una disculpa.

Lo que si llamaba un poco mas la atención de Shougo, era el labio hinchado del capitán, pero quiso ignorar eso para ya no hablar mas del tema.

 _-¿Una disculpa? Es tan gay de tu parte ¿A caso creias que algo así era tan malo y me afectó? Pff, ni sabes lo que es la maldad, no estarás jamás a mi altura en ese aspecto.-_ Contestó burlándose de aquello para aligerar el ambiente denso.

 _-Ah cierto, había olvidado que eras el hijo de Adolph Hitler._

 _-Odio tu sarcasmo._

 _-Odio que te hagas el macho peludo._

 _-TE ODIO._

 _-Yo no._

Así continuaban, con lo mismo una y otra vez entre esos enfrentamientos, castigos, golpes y cumplidos. Porque Nijimura quedaba encantado cada vez que veía la expresión disgustadora de Shougo cuando le decía algo lindo. Esa expresión de asco era en realidad una manera de ocultar que le agradaba lo dicho.

 _-¿Cuándo se supone que dejarás de molestar Shougo? Eres irremediable..._

 _-Al final nunca me pones castigos y te quedas discutiendo conmigo soltando estupideces sin sentido. Luego me mandas a entrenar de vuelta el doble ¿Eso es todo? Bah._

 _-¿De verdad quieres que sea duro contigo? ¡Qué masoquista!_

 _-Es un desafío capitán._

 _-Se siente tan excitante que me digas capitán, quiero escucharlo mas seguido por favor._

 _-¡Pu**! No me cambies de tema._

 _-Ya que insistes...-_ se resignó y aceptó el desafío pensando algún tipo de juego - _Hmm... Si me ganas en piedra, papel o tijera te dejaré en paz por hoy, de lo contrario ¡Me besarás! ¿Okey?_

 _-Que apuesta tan ñoña, en fin, eres tú, nada mas se puede esperar._

 _-Agradece que estoy siendo gentil y considerado con el nivel de mis apuestas._

El perdedor resultó ser Haizaki, tuvo que cumplir su parte. Lo que antes parecía algo fuera de lo común, de besar a una persona de su mismo sexo se transformaba en una especie de costumbre, aunque no evitaba esa sensación extraña dentro de si mismo. Estaba ¿Tomando gusto a los besos? No, jamás admitiría que esto le gustaba, los juegos perversos que su capitán le proponía y casi siempre perdía porque era malo en bastante de ellos. Además de ser derrotado, Nijimura se aprovechaba demasiado de la situación, era un pervertido que lo arrinconaba contra la pared besándolo tan dinámico, sin soltarlo hasta que él quisiera.

Algo había cambiado con ellos, se estaban sintiendo bien, el tiempo que pasaban juntos haciéndose los tontos les demostró que eran parecidos en varios aspectos.

Haizaki no estaba consciente de que alguien le agradaba del todo por primera vez, que ahora se encontraba atrapado sin salida.

 _-¿Puedo besarte Shougo?_

 _-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Solo hay un motivo para hacerlo._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Me gustas mucho._

Y la sorpresa se la llevó Nijimura, porque deducía que después de eso seguiría un insulto del otro o al menos que emitiera algo de su boca pero no dijo nada y cuando se acercó a besarlo, Haizaki se dejó.

Era una nueva perspectiva para ambos porque estaban enamorados.

Habían subido de nivel y se dieron cuenta tarde que era algo maligno. Se atraían, se gustaban, lo mas exitante era buscarse entre miradas desafiadoras o sonrisas malévolas que a lo lejos parecían nada y eran todo lo que necesitaban de ambas partes con esa presente devoción por el otro, esa sensación que nadie ni nada los va a hacer cambiar de opinión, incluso el nivel de sus apuestas en los juegos que se proponían aumentaron llevándolos a ser como una especie de amantes que se buscaban para acabar con su lujuría. Nijimura cansado de que Haizaki lo trate de gallina se decidió por ser mas duro con sus apuestas y terminaron teniendo sexo en la sala de profesores mas veces de las esperadas. Lo mas extraño era que Shuuzou pensaba que su contrario perdía apropósito pero la realidad es que era bastante malo en juegos de cartas, ajedrez, etc. Había veces que ganaba y se sentía poderoso, aún así el 95 por ciento de esas veces que jugaron con apuestas él perdía, ni siquiera pronunciando el trabalenguas mas fácil ganaba, era un completo despistado para los juegos, nada creativo.

Mas allá de aquello, de la atracción que no podían controlar, no olvidaban que eran enemigos desde un principio hasta el final. Y esos roles e ideales iban primero ante cualquier otra cosa. Tenían la licencia para envenenarse.

 _-¿Qué pasa Shougo hoy? Te vi distraído durante la práctica, claro que justo despues empezaste a golpear sin razón a Shintaro Midorima y por eso te quité del entrenamiento de hoy. Como siempre..._

 _-Estoy en un proceso de idiotización masiva.-_ Contestó mientras tapaba su rostro con las dos manos haciendo presión.

 _-¿Qué clase de "idiotización" es esa? Siempre serás un idiota pero así me gustas.-_ Se acercó mas al otro y luego de revolver su cabello cariñosamente quitó las manos del rostro ajeno que se ocultaba tras ellas.

 _-No lo comprendo del todo.-_ Decía un confuso Haizaki mirando el colgante que traía su capitán en ese momento que en cierta manera lo hacía lucir atractivo.

 _-¿Tienes fiebre? Estas colorado, deberías ir a la enfermería ¿Es el entrenamiento muy agobiante? Quiza no fue buena idea aumentártelo tres veces.-_ Se preocupaba Nijimura al ver lo rojo y extraño que lucía Shougo.

- _¡Tú eres el que me agobia! Estoy a punto de cometer un romanticidio._

Nijimura estaba perplejo. No entendía porque estaba inventando palabras o diciendo frases con poco sentido, tal vez mucho entrenamiento le hizo mal, pensó y luego lo volvía a observar preocupado.

Y parecía que aún tenía mucho por decir...

 _-Siempre odié los típicos mensajes de "buenos días amor" "Que descanses" "que andes bien", son una molestia, es tan estúpido el amor. He estado con mujeres solo a cambio de que me entreguen su cuerpo, nunca deseé enamorarme, no soporto las cursilerías, no aguanto a la gente pegajosa..._

En definitiva, Shuuzou comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mal que hizo las cosas y en vez de ser tarde, era algo mas mas alejado de lo tarde porque los dos estaban consumidos dentro de esa ¿Burbuja ciega rosa? y el se acercó para que socialice con sus compañeros, recordó el principio de todo pero terminó apegándose tanto a él que olvidó por completo porque lo hacía, su meta y lo mas importante, los límites.

 _-¿Por qué dices todo esto ahora Shougo?_

 _-Porque tienes que saberlo, para que te alejes y me dejes en paz. Tu aún no te has dado cuenta que esta pasando pero yo si por eso te lo advierto, aléjate._

 _-Esto me da demasiada ternura.-_ Confesó sonriente - _Ya me di cuenta que al final hice un buen trabajo y a la vez no._

 _-¡Ahí estas parloteando tonterías sin escucharme de vuelta! Me haces reír y llorar interiormente por esa forma tan extraña que tienes de ser.-_ Decía enojado y frustrado porque Shuuzou se dio cuenta y aún así no estaba tan asustado como él.

 _-Escucha con atención: No importa si me muestras lo mas repugnante de ti, tampoco si haces hasta lo imposible para alejarte de mi, ya no puedo ver lo malo en ti y creo que soy un maldito ciego pero no podemos escapar, no niegues que..._ \- Haizaki lo interrumpió y no lo dejó que continuase.

 _-¡Cierra tu boca!_

Nijimura hizo caso. Se calló para esperar a que el silencio dé una respuesta.

El tirano hacía el intento para que el odio se haga mas grande y resultaba lo contrario ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Se maltrataban pero permanecían juntos, con sentido de humor incluido y una dulce agresividad todo aquello que los llevo a superar límites pero aún no podía admitir sus sentimientos. Sádicas intenciones con sentimientos masoquistas terminaron haciendo de ellos una sola fuerza en común. Sabían muy bien lo que se sentía tener ese secreto en común, no querían tocar el tema, ese silencio tomó una decisión.

Todo se había dado vuelta.

Ahora se sentaba con sus compañeros de Teiko en el almuerzo, ya no molestaba en esa hora, tampoco en los entrenamientos, estaba haciendo lo que nunca quiso llegar a hacer solamente por no querer enfrentar a Nijimura. Se consideró ese el final de sus conflictos porque ya no tenían motivos por los cuales Shuuzou quiera acercarse y eso no fue todo. Cuando el capitán le hablaba, él hacía respuestas cortas o simplemente lo ignoraba y toda esa revolución para que su corazón deje de acelerarse tan rápido, para evitar pensar en esas cosas lindas que nunca quiso llegar a pensar, para huir del amor.

Cuando pensó que esto se detendría, solo fue la mitad de lo que le faltaba pasar.

Nijimura entendió a la perfección que estaba siendo evadido por el otro. La verdad era que también lo amaba mucho y no quería forzar a Haizaki porque veía como sufría entre el amor y sus ideales constantemente. No se molestó en buscar una solución, tal vez empeoraría las cosas, no quería jugarse por Haizaki, era mejor si se olvidaba de él.

Claro que Shuuzou si estuviera en otra etapa menos conflictiva y ocupada si se hubiese jugado por Shougo.

Todos sabían sobre la vida dificil de Nijimura, todos menos Haizaki, que escuchó por boca de Akashi sobre algunas cosas al aire pero que mas daba, si lo que menos quería era interesarse por ese tipo. Estaba haciendo un enorme trabajo para dejar de pensarlo y de querer volver a llamar su atención, lo estaba llevando bien hasta que escuchó lo inesperado.

El capitán había reunido a todo el equipo para anunciar que Akashi Seijuuro pasaría a ser el nuevo capitán y que él se retiraría del equipo porque se transladaría a otro instituto por temas familiares y que ya tenía la vacante reservada desde hacía tiempo, solo estaba esperando terminar el semestre.

Haizaki al escuchar aquello, sintió como se oprimía su pecho pidiendo algo, porque sabía que esa persona importante se ausentaría por el resto de los días y estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Tenía que ir a detenerlo.

 _-¿Por qué no mencionaste nunca que te irías? -_

 _-Todos lo sabían... además, dejas de hablarme de un día para otro ¿Cómo piensas que te lo contaría? -_ Lanzó como indirecta directa a Haizaki.

 _\- ¡Tenías la vacante reservada mucho antes de que te dejara de hablar! Sabes que me alejé para evitar "eso"... Y ahora que lo pienso bien, tu tampoco has hecho mucho para acercarte y hablarme._

 _-Me mantuve ocupado y no quería molestarte, se que prefieres mantener tus ideales antes que aceptar la verdad.-_ Hizo una pausa y al notar que Shougo no agregaba algo mas a la charla continuó hablando para aclarar las inquietudes del otro.- _Haizaki...-_ Lo nombró y el aludido se tensó al escuchar la forma en que el capitán emitió la palabra- _¿Recuerdas por que te dije que había hecho un buen trabajo y a la vez no?_

Shougo levantó una ceja interrogante sin poder recordar con exactitud, pero no respondió porque Nijimura no lo dejó pensar mucho y siguió con lo que tenía por decir.

 _-Logré mi objetivo, y no puedes negar que fuiste feliz porque yo si y también lo noté en ti. Pero a la vez comentí el error de interesarme mas en ti de la cuenta y no quería encariñarme demasiado contigo, lo que comenzó como un juego terminó siendo real, fuimos mas que amigos o enemigos, pasamos los límites, aplastamos nuestros ideales, mezclamos todo y me enamoré. No lo pude evitar, lo siento, tampoco quería alejarme, era una lucha constante entre aprovechar el tiempo contigo o alejarme.-_ Se disculpaba Shuuzou acariciando el rostro de su amor con delicadeza sin apartar la mirada de él.

En ese oscuro pasillo, Shougo no quería escuchar mas palabras, estaba buscando que tontería hacer o decir para que ese tipo no se vaya, y era imposible evitarlo, algo como "tenías buenos amigos aquí, todos te aprecian, no deberías irte" pero esa no era su forma de ser, iba a fingir, por eso no optó por otra cosa que no sea acercarse a él e inundar su rostro en el pecho ajeno para contenerse y no llorar.

 _-Quisiera permanecer en Teiko por siempre. No creas que es un capricho mio, es mi padre que no se encuentra en...-_ Nijimura se detuvo allí. Mejor decidió guardarse sus problemas para sí y solo enfocarse en ese momento y lugar, tener a Haizaki entre sus brazos, en silencio, lleno de dolor.

 _-Admito que todo este tiempo no fuimos otra cosa que idiotas.-_ Confesó Shougo con los ojos llenos de un brillo que a Nijimura le inquietaban.- _Promete que nos voleremos a reencontrar._

 _-Juro por mi vida que cuando vuelva, será para buscarte y hacer que te quedes a mi lado para siempre.-_ Prometió el ahora ex capitán.

 _-Y que todo esto pasado sea guardado, como un secreto._

 _-Así será._

Terminaron la conversación con un largo beso de despedida, uno de sabor amargo imposible de acabar, parecía una especie de sello que los obligaba a que cumplan con ese pedido desaforado de volver a reencontrarse y jamás separarse.

 _Una enorme nube que provocó una lluvia, no detiene la salida del sol, que hará con sus rayos de luz atravesar la lluvia y hacer la aparición del arcoiris._

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
